Kakashi & Naruto
by Flame Of Dragoon
Summary: Recueil de petites histoires sur le couple KakaNaru! Voir chapitre 0 pour plus de détails.
1. Chapitre 0

**Kakashi & Naruto**

Hello !

Je suis Flame Of Dragoon, votre auteur préférée ! _(Mais si, mais si !)_ Voici donc le chapitre 0 _(ou comme je l'appelle, le chapitre fourre-tout)_ dans lequel vous trouverez tous les renseignements sur les histoires publiées ici ! Et aussi le disclamer, parce que bon, il le faut, le disclamer. _(Comme si je possédait Naruto ! Si je l'avais, Itachi n'aurait jamais tué son clan, Sasuke ne serait pas un débile, Sakura n'existerait pas –je suis méchante je sais- et Naruto et Kakashi seraient ensemble !)_

Maintenant, passons à l'essentiel :

-Naruto n'est pas à moi (malheureusement) quant à ceux qui n'aurait pa encore deviner, **c'est du Yaoi, Slash ou tout autre synonyme que vous pouvez trouver** donc, homophobes, passez votre chemin!

* * *

Voilà c'est fait ! Maintenant, je vais vous parler un peu des histoires présentes ! 

**1- Kakashi's little Kitsune**

One-Shot. Terminé.

Romance/Angst _(je pense)_

_Résumé :_ _Kakashi se souvient._

_Rating : K+ pour être sûre._

**2- Naruto's little Scarecrow**

One-Shot. En cours.

Romance/Angst

_Résumé : Naruto découvre._

_Rating : K+_


	2. Kakashi's little Kitsune

**Kakashi's little Kitsune**

Hatake Kakashi avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa vie. En vouloir à son père pour avoir préféré ses camarades à sa mission entraînant la disgrâce de celui-ci en était une. En vouloir à Obito pour prendre les choses à la légère en était une autre. En vouloir à Rin pour être partie de Konoha et disparaître dans la nature en était une troisième. En vouloir à son Sensei pour faire passer le village avant sa vie était la suivante. Pour celles-ci, il ne pourrait jamais demander la rémission. Car ils étaient tous morts. Sakumo, pour ne pas avoir pu supporter l'indifférence de son propre fils. Obito, pour ne pas avoir pu laisser mourir son camarade. Rin, pour ne pas avoir pu supporter l'isolement dans lequel il s'était enfermé. Arashi, pour ne pas avoir pu supporter la mort d'innocents. Il en a tiré aussi des enseignements. Il a appris de son père que l'appui de la famille et des amis proches était plus important que ce que pensait quelques villageois et ninjas aléatoires. D'Obito, il appris que « Ceux qui n'obéissent pas aux ordres sont de la saleté, mais ceux qui ne soignent pas leurs camarades sont pires que de la saleté. » De Rin, il avait appris qu'on pouvait et devait, même si l'on était un génie, compter sur les autres pour nous aider moralement. D'Arashi, il appris que toute vie valait la peine. Toutes ses résolutions, tous ses enseignements, éclatèrent en éclat quand il rencontra Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto lui faisait sentir, tout en même temps, plusieurs émotions contradictoires. Il le détestait, pour avoir pris son Sensei. Il l'aimait, pour garder le village. Il le trouvait pathétique dans ses tentatives futiles d'attirer l'attention. Il le trouvait impressionnant dans ses capacités à pardonner et à rassembler les personnes autour de lui. A chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il revoyait son père, souriant toujours. A chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il revoyait Obito, jouant l'idiot. A chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il revoyait Rin, sortant le meilleur de chacun. A chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il revoyait Arashi, enjouant l'atmosphère autour de lui. Et c'était extrêmement pénible. Alors quand Naruto fût mis sur son équipe, il ne le regarda pas. Parce que sinon, il reverrait ceux qu'il a perdu. C'était plus facile de se concentrer sur Sasuke et Sakura. Malgré tout ce qu'il aurait pu penser, Sasuke n'était en rien comme lui et Sakura n'était en rien comme Rin. Seul Naruto était le reflet douloureux de son co-équipier. Là où il avait voulu le respect du nom d'Hatake, Sasuke voulait la vengeance au nom des Uchiwa. Là où Rin avait été un médecin et une kunoichi confirmée, Sakura était une petite fille se cachant derrière les livres et les produits de beauté. Mais Kakashi continuait à les regarder et à les aider et à les faire progresser, parce que c'était moins douloureux.

Quand Kakashi arriva à la Vallée de l'Extrémité et qu'il vit Naruto, ne bougeant pas, et Sasuke nul part en vue. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Car petit à petit, insidieusement, Naruto avait fait sa place dans le cœur du Copy-Nin. Et Kakashi revit son père, mort dans son propre sang. Son frère d'arme, mort sous les rochers. Sa sœur de cœur, morte en sabotant les services médicaux ennemis. Son héros, mort en protégeant le village. Kakashi avait fait une nouvelle fois une erreur et lui avait coûter quelqu'un, encore. Il se demanda combien de fois encore il devrait perdre ses personnes précieuses avant de réellement apprendre quoique ce soit. Quelle ne fût pas sa joie quand Naruto repris connaissance. La mission avait été un échec mais au moins, personne n'était mort. Après quelque temps à l'hôpital, Naruto était aussi bon que neuf et put sortir. Iruka, comme de juste, l'amena à Ichiraku où il vida une grande partie de son portefeuille. Kakashi alla voir le blond, dans son appartement. Il avait décidé d'entraîner Naruto à son meilleur et en ferait un grand shinobi. Il fut extrêmement déçu en apprenant que Naruto partait pendant 2 ans et demi environ avec Jiraiya. Mais il fit comme mauvaise fortune bon cœur, sachant que le Sannin le formerait bien.

Naruto revint, et avec lui les espoirs et attentes de la jeune génération. Il ressemblait toujours autant à son Sensei, à Obito, à Rin et à son père mais cela ne faisait plus mal. Juste un sentiment doux-amer qui s'estompait rapidement. Ils partirent en mission, sauver Gaara des griffes de l'Akatsuki et Kakashi réalisa que Naruto était férocement fidèle et protecteur de ses personnes précieuses. Il laissa Yamato mener l'équipe 7 à la rencontre de l'espion de l'Akatsuki. Il entraîna Naruto, avec l'aide de Yamato, à parfaire le Rasengan. Il aida Naruto à la protection de Konoha quand Oto attaqua. Sasuke, ayant tué Sakura, était au-delà du rachat et Naruto finit la vie du Survivant Uchiwa. Non sans être gravement blessé. Il fallut 2 mois pour que Naruto sorte du coma. Et un autre mois pour qu'il puisse sortir du lit et faire quelques pas. Kakashi avait eu tout le loisir de se pencher sur le cas Naruto depuis que celui-ci était parti s'entraîner avec Jiraiya et en était arrivé à une conclusion. Il aimait Naruto. Il l'aimait dans ses imperfections, sa rugosité, son caractère fort et impétueux. Et il avait attendu. Attendu de faire amende honorable envers le jeune garçon qu'il avait laissé de côté. Et Naruto lui pardonna. Après quelques mois de tâtonnements pour trouver leurs marques, quelques années pour devenir proches, Kakashi avait décidé de dire à Naruto ses sentiments.

Et maintenant… Maintenant il regardait le visage doux et tranquille de son koibito qui se colla encore plus à lui avec un soupir content. Kakashi regarda les étoiles par la fenêtre. Il avait décidé de ne plus se laisser aller aux regrets. Il profiterait de chaque instant car il avait enfin appris la leçon. Un shinobi pouvait être un outil pour le village, sa vie pouvait être prise à chaque moment mais dès lors qu'il avait quelqu'un pour l'aider à porter ses fardeaux, alors tout irait bien. Et Kakashi avait trouver son appui chez un petit kitsune.


End file.
